Valentine Gift
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: A cute little Valentine One Shot. Probably one of the best one shots I have done.


**Just so you know, this is neither CGI or OC, so use your imagination. This a simple Valentines Day One shot I thought I should do for everyone. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Valentine Gift**

Brittany groaned as she pulled herself up and out of her bed. She slowly raised her head looking out the window. She didn't know what time it was, but it was early enough that the sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. She could see it far off in the distance. Its soft warm orange haze mixing with the grey clouds the lined the sky.

Her body felt weak, and stiff, her head pounding from every movement she made.

Last night was the first time she ever had alcohol, and she was regretting it.

She was technically putting the blame on Alvin for the state she was in. They went to a farewell party for a friend that was moving away, and alcohol was one of the drinking being served. Within one refill, she was feeling very loopy and wild.

Luckily she knew she didn't do anything irresponsible. The wildest she got was dancing in the middle of the room, in front of everyone, so tipsy that she fell after only a few seconds.

She moaned as she stood up, the whole room spinning as she struggled to walk in a straight line as she went for the washroom. As she reached the door, she gripped the frame, feeling around for the light switch.

Her hands ran up and down the sides, until she felt the little plastic knob. She gripped her fingers onto it, and flicked the lights on.

As soon as she did, her head exploded into a flash of mind numbing pain.

Brittany immediately covered her eyes, letting out a sharp gasp of pain as she felt around for then light switch again. As soon as she felt it, she flicked it off, and slowly pulled her hand away from her eyes.

It was dark, but at least it was bright enough so that she could see what she was doing, but not enough that she'd feel like her head would burst. She walked in, and looked at her dark reflection in the mirror.

She looked clammy, her hair a tangled jungle. She just felt like she had been rolling in dirt al night.

She moved over to the bath tub, turning the taps on, waiting for the water to heat up. Brittany pulled off her pyjama's, then placed her hand under the the tap, feeling the warm water pouring out. Slowly, she stepped inside the tub, and turned the shower on, immediately cleaning herself off.

After getting out of the shower, she got dressed and applied her make-up. Before long, she couldn't even tell that she was hung over, except for the fact that her head was still pounding.

She made her way out of the washroom, slowly walking out into the hallway and down the stairs. Each step sent a throb of pain through her head, forcing her to walk much slower. She made her way to the kitchen, and could her the soft gentle hums of Miss Miller as she prepared their breakfast.

Brittany quietly made her way in, taking a seat down at the table, resting her head into her hands.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Brittany looked up, and could see Miss Miller staring at her with a bit of concern.

"Just a headache" Brittany replied, her own words making the throbbing increase.

Miss Miller moved over to her daughter, placing her hands on her forehead. "Your not burning up or anything" she replied, as she pulled her hand away. "Do you feel any nausea or stuff like that?"

"No, just the headache" Brittany mumbled.

Miss Miller moved over to one of the kitchen cabinets, opening the door and pulling out a bottle of pills. The rattle caused by bottle as Miss Miller dumped a few in her hand pounded on the inside of Brittany's head, making her groan.

She held her head tightly, hoping that some how pressure from her hands would somehow relieve the pain.

"Here."

Brittany raised her head, seeing Miss Miller holding her hand out towards her, with a small pill in it, and in her other, a small glass of water.

Without hesitating, Brittany grabbed the pill and water, and swallowed it down.

"Hopefully you'll feel better before you leave for school" Miss Miller said as she moved back over to the kitchen counter.

"Your going to send me to school when I am like this?" Brittany exclaimed, looking towards her mother.

"You know the rule Brittany. Unless you are vomiting, or somehow contagious, your still going to school. Besides, it is just a headache. You'll live."

Brittany then set her head on the table, closing her eyes.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Brittany cringed, covering her ears as she heard one of her sisters yell out. "Mind being a little more quiet?" she snapped as she looked back, seeing Jeanette standing only a few metres away.

"Sorry" Jeanette said, as she walked in, taking a seat across from her sister. "You ill or something?"

Brittany raised her head, rolling her eyes. "Your the smart one. Figure it out."

Jeanette just shook her head, as she looked at the kitchen entrance. Suddenly, she placed her fingers to her lips, her eyes looking serious.

Brittany slowly turned, seeing Eleanor standing just behind her, looking down at her older sister. "

Hey Britt. Not feeling well?"

"Do you think I'd be holding my head if I weren't?" she snapped back.

Eleanor just rolled her eyes, as she took her seat at the table.

"So, what do you think we'll get for valentines day?" Jeanette asked as she looked towards Eleanor.

Brittany's mind then snapped, remembering that tomorrow was valentines day. Every year, since they met, the boys would always give a gift to the girls.

Simon would always give something to Jeanette, Theodore would give something to Eleanor, and Alvin always gave a gift to Brittany.

Alvin always though, put a little something behind his gifts that always made Brittany's heart melt. He would always put a little effort into what he gave her. Despite the fact that they weren't a couple, it was a tradition that they did since they were little kids.

"I have no idea" Eleanor gleamed. "But I can't wait to see what Theo will give me."

"What about you Brittany?" Jeanette said, turning to her older sister.

"Come back to me later" Brittany moaned, her head still on the table.

* * *

><p>Brittany and her sisters made their way to school. Her head was still throbbing, but at least it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. She stayed ahead of her sisters, so that their voices weren't attacking her already frail brain.<p>

She hugged her book close to her body, as the cool wind sent a shiver through her. Her hangover was starting to pass. It seemed like each second that went by, the pain would disappear more and more.

"HEY BRITTANY. HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"

Brittany stopped in her tracks, the pain suddenly radiating through her head as she placed a free hand against her temple. She turned to look back, and saw Alvin standing with her sisters, and Simon and Theodore.

He had a wide stupid grin in his face. He knew that she would be hungover, and he was taking advantage of it.

"YOU SEEM A BIT ILL, BRITT. YOU FEELING OKAY?" he yelled out, as he came walking up to her side.

"Shut…up!" she grumbled.

Alvin just chuckled, as he walked with her, leaving their siblings behind.

"I am surprised that you aren't still stumbling around. Boy, I never thought I'd see a sight like that. Brittany Miller, the good, sweet and innocent one, drunk and wild."

"It is your fault Alvin. You dragged me to that party."

"I didn't drag you to anything" exclaimed Alvin. "I just asked if you were interested in going. You didn't have to drink. Just because we are almost adults, doesn't mean you have to be one."

"Whatever" she mumbled, trying to get the pain to drop again.

Alvin playfully rolled his eyes, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So, you have any plans for the weekend?" he asked, changing the subject.

Brittany jerked her head up, looking towards Alvin. "What kind of question is that. It's Valentines."

"So?" Alvin shrugged. "It is just another weekend for me. I am not doing anything."

"Your not doing anything?" Brittany repeated, feeling quite shocked. "But you and your brothers always do something for us on valentines."

"They are. I'm not" Alvin said, gesturing to his brothers who were now a block behind them.

Brittany's eyes bulged open when she heard that. But she tried her best to hide her reaction.

"How come?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I figure what's the point. There is nothin really special about that day. It is just a phoney baloney holiday. I really see no need to be celebrating it anymore. Me giving you a gifts has run its path. And besides, we're not a couple, so why bother."

"_It doesn't mean I don't want us to be_" Brittany muttered under her breath.

Alvin stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Brittany with a confused look on his face.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Brittany looked back at Alvin, shaking her head.

He remained still for a moment, then gave a shrug as he and Brittany continued walking.

Brittany felt hurt. Alvin had always given her a gift every valentines. It was tearing her apart, knowing Alvin wasn't giving her a gift. Why was he stopping now? Was it because he thought they weren't a couple, that he felt like it was pointless. But deep down, there was nothing Brittany wanted more, than for the two of them to be a couple. There were times, when she'd dream what it would be like, to have Alvin tightly embrace her, what it would be like to have him kiss her, and tell her he lover her. Just thinking about it made her blush.

She looked over at Alvin, bitting her bottom lip. Should she tell him just how much it meant to her to get a gift from him? Should she tell him just how much she loved him?

But every time when it was just about to roll out her mouth, something always held her back. She felt like she'd be foolish, if she had told him what she felt.

She sighed, quietly cursing to herself, as she and Alvin walked the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning. Valentines Day.<p>

Yesterday, Brittany was trying to think why Alvin wasn't giving her a gift. And in the end, she only came up with two answers.

He was lying, and was only saying it so that he could surprise Brittany with a big gift, or he really meant what he said, and wasn't going to give her anything. She was just hoping her first conclusion was the right one.

She and her sisters sat on the sofa, watching some romance movies that alway made them sigh dreamingly. The three of them all wishing they could find love like that.

As the movie ended, Jeanette stood up to put in the next one, when the door bell rang.

The girls froze, knowing who it was waiting at the door, with Brittany hoping that Alvin was there.

"I'll go get it" Jeanette said, her voice filled with eagerness and excitement.

Brittany dug her nails into her knees, as she heard the door click, and the hinges squeak as it opened up.

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh, Simon. Thank you" Jeanette cooed.

Brittany slowly turned her head, seeing Jeanette walking in, holding a bouquet of purple lilacs. She stuck her face into the flowers, taking a long deep breath as she took in the scent.

Simon then walked in, with Theodore right behind him. Brittany felt her heart sink, seeing Alvin nowhere in sight. Theodore moved over to Eleanor, holding out his hand, revealing a bouquet of green orchid flowers in full bloom.

"Happy Valentines Ellie" he said, holding the flowers to her.

Eleanor gave a soft giggle, as she took the flowers, and gave Theodore a quick kiss on the cheek.

Theodore turned bright red, as Brittany's sisters immediately went for the kitchen, leaving her alone with Simon and Theodore.

There was silence between the three of them, before Simon cleared his throat.

"Listen, Brittany. I want to apologize for Alvin. I don't know why he isn't giving you any gifts this year."

"It is because he is a heartless jerk. That's why" Brittany muttered.

Silence fell between the three of them again. No one saying a word to each other until Jeanette and Eleanor came walking in.

"Those were lovely gifts you guys. Thanks" Jeanette smiled, as she quickly gave Simon a hug, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Simon then looked really nervous, as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Those weren't our gifts" he said, pulling out a small velvet box.

When Jeanette saw the box in Simon's hands, she clasped her hands to her face, as he held it up in front of her, pulling it open.

Jeanette was still for a moment, then with tumbling hands, reached in, pulling out a neckless that gold, with a bright purple gem pendant handing off of it.

"It's….It's so beautiful" Jeanette said, as she careful held it in her hands.

Then with shaking hands, Simon reached for the neckless, pulling the clasp apart as he moved behind Jeanette. She reached back, pulling her hair away as Simon put her neckless on. As soon as the clasp was back together, Jeanette let her hair fall, as she held the gem in her fingers, looking down at it, tears starting to form in her eyes. She suddenly turned around to face Simon, and threw her arms around him, planting her lips right on his.

Simon's eyes widened in surprise, but soon relaxed as he began to return the kiss.

Brittany could feel her blood starting to boil. She turned back to Eleanor, and felt her anger only increase to see she was also in a passionate kiss with Theodore.

Brittany looked down at the table, and could see her gift. Earrings that had a large gem attached to them, with different shades for green that almost seemed to mix together in the centre.

Brittany finally snapped. She shouldn't be the only one of her sisters not getting a gift. She quickly marched to the front door, grabbing her jacket, quickly walking out of the house, heading straight for Alvin's house.

She didn't know what she going to say, or what she was going to do. But what she did know was that she was going to make him sorry that he wasn't giving her a gift. She hurried down the street, his house with view.

Within a minute, she was walking up to the front door, and immediately clenched her fist, pounding it against the door.

She impatiently tapped her foot on the ground, waiting to hear the door open. The second went by, before the knob began to move, and the door slowly creak open.

As the door opened all the way, she could see Alvin standing there, with a smile across his face.

"Brittany. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Brittany said nothing, she immediately push Alvin enough so that she could step into the house. He just stared at her as she took several sets past him, until her back was facing him.

"What's wrong Britt?" he said, turning so he could fully face her. Brittany did nothing for several moments.

She faced away from Alvin, her arms crossed.

Then she turned to face him, glaring at him with such a cold hated filled glare, that Alvin took a step back in fear.

"Lets get this straight Seville!" she snapped. "You have given me a gift for Valentines Day since the year we first met. Each one was always special and from your heart. And now, your not giving me anything."

Alvin's face turned hard, as he just continued to stare at Brittany, almost looking to scared to move. Brittany continued to glare at him, before she finally continued.

"Have you ever considered that each of those gift you gave me meant more to me because you gave them to me. I didn't care about the gifts themselves. The only thing I cared about was getting them from you."

"Brittany. I…"

"I'm not done yet."

Alvin shut his mouth, his whole body gently trembling.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted these gifts, because it felt like I was getting them from a boy who loved me? Like it was the closest I have to think you had some sort of feelings for me."

Alvin then turned white, staring at Brittany with a slightly open mouth.

"For years, I have dreamed what it would be like if you and I were together. Your gifts were the closest thing I had to that. And now you stopped. And because of that, I feel like I lost you. I feel like my dreams now are nothing more than empty fantasies that will never happen."

A small tear then rolled down Brittany's cheek, as she struggled to hold back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

Alvin seemed completely dumbfounded. His shoulders raised each time he took a breath.

"Brittany. I-I…" Alvin then fell silent, looking down at his feet.

He said nothing for several moments. Brittany could see his shoulder rising and falling faster and faster.

"I didn't know a gift meant that much to you."

Alvin's face then twitched, looking like he was hating himself. His eyes then looked up, locking with Brittany's.

Her heart fluttered, she could feel her cheeks turn bright red. It was taking everything she had not to shake.

Alvin then took a step closer, keeping his soft gentle stare on her. He took another step closer, until he was just a few inches from her.

Brittany was now shaking.

He then moved his mouth next to her ear, his warm breath causing her a shiver to go through her whole body.

"This may be a last minute gift, but it is from the heart. My gift for you this year, is me."

Brittany froze when she heard that. Alvin then moved away from her ear, his face only inches from hers. She then felt his soft hands gently graze her neck, slowly working his way up to her cheeks.

He held her face softly. He looked incredibly nervous.

Brittany almost felt like she was about to collapse. Was what she though was going to happen, happen? The moment she dreamed about for so long, only seconds away.

Alvin slowly moved his face closer to hers, using his hands to guide her face. Brittany felt like she had no control of herself. It was like this unknown control was taking over her. This want, this need controlling her to do the one thing she thought would never happen.

The gap between the two was quickly closing, but to the both of them, it seemed to be taking forever.

One inch away, a centimetre, millimetres.

Brittany could feel the heat of his lips on hers, he was so close.

She could feel this gentle pull coming from his lips, making her quickly close the remaining gap.

And finally, their lips met. Each one of them gave a small jolt, as they felt a surge go through both of their bodies. Their heart beats became irregular. Butterflies hit Brittany's stomach, but she ignored the feeling as she found herself wanting more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt Alvin's hands gracefully move down her sides, coming to rest on her waist. Suddenly, she felt Alvin's tongue graze her lips, forcing them apart as his tongue worked its way into her mouth.

Brittany's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her knees became weak as as she used her arms to hold herself up. It was a explosion of ecstasy. He pressed his face more against hers. She tried keeping her mind in reality, not wanting to miss this.

It really was happening. He was really kissing her. The world seemed to be spinning. It was incredible how one simple kiss cold do all this.

Alvin pulled away, the feelings still echoing in her body as she stumbled back, until she hit the wall.

With her legs still weak, she slid down the wall, until she was sitting on the floor.

With trembling hands, she placed her fingers on her lips. This moment felt so surreal to her. Alvin slowly moved over to Brittany, kneeling down, taking his hands in hers.

She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. She tried to open her mouth, but she felt like it was glued.

A smile formed in the corner of his mouth, as he slowly helped her to her feet.

"Happy Valentines Day" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Brittany just continued staring at him, unable to find the words that she wanted to say. Alvin's smile turned a little more serious, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"The reason I didn't bother with a gift, was because I though you didn't love me. I thought there was no point in giving you a gift, if we were never going to be together."

Brittany looked back into his eyes, still feeling like she was in a haze.

"I always loved you Alvin. I just though you never had the same feelings for me."

Alvin smiled, as he moved his mouth close to her ear again.

"I've always loved you Brittany" he whispered.

She felt a huge wave of warm spread though her when she felt that. She looked back at Alvin, and smiled. "I love you Alvin."

Alvin then moved his face closer to her, and just as she was about to feel his lips again, he softly spoke.

"I love you too Britt. Happy Valentines Day."

**Hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentines everyone.**

**Later :)**


End file.
